Filling Out: A Weight Gain Story
by alohamoramyheart2624
Summary: "Surient Eternum" is a spell that can make you hungry forever. When girls all over the school unknowingly have this spell placed upon them and no one seems to notice..what happens to these girls waistlines? Will they dissapear forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fetish. Something he had to have. Some might say it was strange, weird, or creepy even, but he would disagree. What was wrong with wanting to see chubby girls walking around your school everyday? Whats wrong with wanting to see their basketball sized stomachs hanging over their waistlines? What was wrong with watching a girl pig out to the point that she could no longer fit into her clothes? Nothing. Absolutely nothing was wrong with it. And seeing these things daily and watching as this happen to his own female classmates was something he intended to do his sixth year at Hogwarts.

As he walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express he cast the Hunger Spell, "_Surient Eternum." _It would cause all the female student of Hogwarts to feel very hungry, very often. Although the spell would start slowly and not reach its full effect for two weeks it would be fun to watch as the girls self consciously scooped a few more pieces of roast beef than normal and watch in wonder as a petite girl stuffed extra pumpkin pasties into her pocket, hoping to eat them in secret later.

But he knew that eventually the boys and staff of Hogwarts would notice that the girls were no longer able to sit without there skirt tearing at the seams. The Blinding Curse would take care of that, "_Potest Vider." _It would cause the victim(s) to be unaware of the effects of the spell he chose. In this case, the Hunger Spell.

He was met with almost immediate satisfaction as a seventh year girl, just down the hall, turned to ask her boyfriend if 'he would mind buying her an extra chocolate frog because, she had become oh so hungry'. He smiled in a sick way as he walked back to his compartment where his friends were waiting for him, unknown to what he had done.

_My friends are lucky, _he thought, _I haven't put the Blinding Curse on them. Meaning they get to join in this wonderful experience as the girls of Hogwarts gorge themselves so full that they can no longer see their own fat feet._

* * *

Hermione sat down in The Great Hall wishing that Dumbledore would hurry up with his speech, as she was feeling very hungry. It had been this way since the train ride over. She was happy that Hogwarts always had big meals and an even bigger meal planned for the Welcoming Feast, which to her luck was today!

"...and please, have a wonderful year at Hogwarts." As soon as Dumbledore finished a variety of foods appeared before her. Piles of sausage, huge bowls of mashes potatoes with boats of gravy to go on top, baskets of rolls, and corn on the cob. She was happy to have such a delicious meal in front of her, seeing as she was so hungry. She loaded up her plate, a sausage, a few more spoonfuls of potatoes than nessicary, two rolls, and a corn on the cob. As she reached across the table for the gravy she realized that she might have put a little too much on her plate. But when she looked across the table at Ginny she saw that the red head had about the same amount, maybe even more. She poured the gravy over her potatoes so that it almost over flowed onto her corn. It was a little more than she was used to eating but she felt so hungry she was positive she could finish it off.

When she finished she felt absolutely stuffed. She looked across at Ginny who seemed to be going back for some more sausage. Ginny looked up noticing that Hermione was staring at her and her second plate of food, "What? Im hungry." Hermione raised her hands in the air, "I didn't say anything."

Ginny looked down at her plate, she wasn't sure why she was so hungry. She had already eaten more than she normally would and with the second plate she was sure that she was about to eat double her regular amount. She settled for eating only half of what was in front of her and sat back waiting for desert to come. Seeing as she was really hungry she was sure that she could eat a few treacle tarts. But when dessert finally came she noted that her hunger had come back, almost as bad as before. And unknown to her, Hermione was feeling the same. They both started off small with just a few pumpkin pasties each, but soon they realized that wouldn't be enough to subside their hunger. They grabbed a few slices of chocolate cake, and if you've ever attended Hogwarts you will know that the house elves are very kind with food proportions, especially when it comes to cake. By the time they finished they were for sure full with no room left in their stomach or skirts for that matter.

Both girls had become quite bloated, happy that Hogwarts robes were quite loose and could conceal the slight roundness of their tummy.

As Hermione walked back up the stairs with Ron and Harry she noted her stomach was starting to hurt. _Well thats what you get for eating so much, _she thought to herself. She was happy when she got up to her room and could change into her night-gown, lucky it wasn't as tight as her uniform. As she did up the buttons on it she listened as Lavender and Pravati talked of the feast.

"Oh that was so good."

"I would hope you thought so, you ate so much."

"I only had one extra scoop of potatoes. And I saw you sneak those two extra pumpkin pasties, Pravati."

"Guilty as charged."

Hermione was happy to know that she wasn't the only one who ate a little extra. She felt better and realized that it felt nice to go to bed on a full stomach. Her stomach had better be full she had eaten enough that she could probably skip breakfast tomorrow and not even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up early the next morning. She was happy to see that her bloated belly had gone back to its normal flat self. Looking at the clock she could tell that she didn't need to get up for another hour. But just as she closed her eyes she noted that there was a gnawing in the pit of her stomach. Then her stomach let out a loud gurgling sound. Funny, she felt a little hungry, but that couldn't be possible. She had eaten so much last night. Her stomach let out a huge rumble and the hunger grew. She figured it could wait a little while, because she was much to tired to get up just yet. A few minutes later her stomach let out such a huge growl she was surprised the school hadn't woken up. But now she was much too hungry to sleep, she knew she had to eat and if she didn't leave soon her roommates were sure to wake up with all the noise her belly was making.

She dressed quickly and practically ran to The Great Hall. Her hunger grew worse every minute that passed and she was very relieved to have finally made it to the hall. There were a few early risers who were already there but none of them were at the Gryffindor Table and paid her no attention. She planned to only eat a bit, just enough to subside her hunger, she did not want a repeat of last night. But when she looked at all the mouth-watering food she couldn't help but shovel it on to her plate. It seemed as though each time she forked a piece on, her hunger only grew more pronounced. As if her stomach was silently begging her to eat more. Well not silently, because the rumbling and the growling had not stopped.

When she was sure she didn't have any room left on her plate she began to shovel the food into her mouth. When she had clean her plate she realized it hadn't even made a dent in her hunger. If anything she was hungrier than when she began, and the growls hadn't stopped yet. Not wanting to have to listen to the grumbling from her midsection all day, she saw no reason why she shouldn't have a little more. She lathered her pancakes in butter and syrup before continuing her breakfast. She didn't even notice as she pulled her skirt down to make room for her growing tummy.

Thirty calorie filled minutes later, Ginny looked around down at her belly, happy to see that the hunger had finally diminished down to nothing. It hadn't taken that much food to kill the hunger, right? SHe didn't even realize that she had eaten so much. All she had been worried about was feeding her tummy so it would stop all those horrible noises. Two platefuls of mini sausage, three stacks of pancakes, a whole pitcher of juice, and a few pieces of toast had done the trick and she no longer felt hungry. Just really full. And no wonder, she thought she was bloated last night but it was nothing compared to this morning. She had been so relieved that her belly had gone back to normal overnight, but now.. it was much, much worse. Her flat, wonderful, muscular, (and is she did say so herself) little sexy tummy was gone and replaced with a flesh covered pillow. It was soft she noted, as she pushed her finger into the mushy flesh a few centimeters. Her stomach had to stick out at least five inches and as she sat down it rolled over her panties.

_How could I have been this hungry after last night?_

It was then she saw Hermione come into the hall and sit down. She didn't even seem to notice Ginny sitting there. She had also had a rude awakening when her stomach decided it was time to eat and could not wait. She felt hungry, maybe just as much as last night and maybe as much as Ginny. Hermione grabbed the basket of honey glazed bread rolls and piled them on her plate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! And devoured them in under a minute. Still hungry, she reached for the pancakes and took two stacks. Puting on way more butter than was needed, she poured on the syrup so that her pancakes were practically drowning, looked at them for a moment and decided to pour some more. She poured herself a glass of juice, chugged it down, poured another and did the same before she started on her pancakes. Is wasn't until a few minutes later, when she had finished her pancakes, that she finally realized Ginny was there and watching her eat. She suddenly realized how much she had eaten and became embarrassed.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't see you there," she blushed furiously.

Ginny laughed, "I can tell. But don't let me stop you, besides you haven't eaten nearly as much as me and I ate a lot."

Hermione nodded and went back to eating. Ginny looked down at her belly which had started to gurgle as it began to digest the food. It was an odd sort of feeling and she started to wish she hadn't eaten so much. Whenever she moved in her chair her stomach would gurgle, and every time her belly rumbled she would let out a huge belch. She noticed this as she looked around the hall (it was still another twenty minutes before people normally came down) and noticed that most of the people were girls, although they were still the only people down from Gryffindor. As Ginny turned to look over at Hufflepuff which had the most people at their table -most were girls- her belly shifted, gurgled then let out a huge growl, which was followed by a huge burp.

Hermione, who had recently finished her fourth stack of 'drowning in butter and syrup' pancakes and gone on to fork a half-dozen mini sausages in her mouth, looked up at Ginny and for the first time noticed her oversized tummy. _She wasn't kidding when she said she had eaten a lot. _Hermione made note that she would not have noticed Ginny stomach size if she didn't have her shirt raised for the world to see her new mushy midsection. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping her stomach didn't look like that. When she looked down she was both relieved and disappointed. For although her stomach was not as big as Ginny's, it was pretty damn close. It had to stick out, at least 3 inches, and it was opposite of Ginny's -very stiff. She couldn't press her finger in very far without wincing in pain. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Until Hermione slapped her belly making it jiggle, she watched in interest. It was no longer stiff, but now very soft and mushy.

"Uh Ginny? Was your stomach hard at first too?"

"What? Oh who- braaap-," she burped from shifting her weight to look at Hermione, "Whoa your almost as bad as me."

"Was you stomach stiff at first or.."

"No. No it wasn't. It was always mushy."

"hmm thats weird.."

She then noticed Harry and Ron walking over to the table, "Ginny pull you shirt down. The boys are coming."

Ginny hurried to lower her shirt as another belch left her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

He had watched as the red-headed girl came down early. He himself always came down early, never one for sleeping in. Last night he noticed she had an appetite and he watched gleefully as once again she ate quite a large amount. It was delicious even to watch. He knew that soon she would have to unbutton her skirt if she were to fit her balloon of a belly in there, and if he were lucky, she would enjoy eating so much that she would gladly welcome this if it ment she could eat. She would not try and stop herself from gorging but allow her belly to make the decisions. When it was hungry, when it was full, and if the spell worked properly then she would never be full.

Soon her bushy haired friend showed up. The spell had worked wonders on her too, although not as good as RedHead. BushyHair made no hesitation as she loaded up on food, only stopping once to talk to RedHead. BushyHair would also make much progress in her weight this year. He could already see her belly as it blimped out farther with each bite. He noticed that as other girls came into the room -not being able to wait long for breakfast- they did not each as much. Many of them did grab a few extra sausages and most of them didn't pass up on the chance for another bread roll. But none of them had the same appetite. Which is why he decided to spend a little extra time on these girls. He would still allow the other girls to eat what they want and remain under the spell, but those two were different, they had bigger stomachs which ment there was more to fill. He promised himself that by christmas break, RedHead and BushyHair would be so wonderfully and deliciously chunky that it would be impossible for them to get their skirts over there beautifully ample ass.

* * *

Ginny found it quite difficult to sit in her seat. She was lucky the gurgling and belching had stopped before classes. And even luckier that her very bloated belly was beginning to return to her normal state. But now she had a horrible stomach ache, and she really just wanted to go back to her room and rest. After second period was over she told Marly Kuoksque that she would not be going to the next class as she had a horrible head ache and would she please tell the teacher that? She rushed to her room and lay down in bed but landed on something squishy. A huge cinnamon roll lay on her pillow, and she took notice, on everyone elses pillows in the room. She realized her tummy had a bit of an empty feeling as the bloating went down. She figured one roll couldn't really make her stomach hurt any more. But when she quickly finished it, she was left with an uncomfortable feeling; a feeling of wanting more.

She figured her roommates wouldn't notice they were gone, and she quickly snatched them off all eight pillows and went back to her bed. She quickly ate them and fell asleep hoping the strange feeling in her tummy would leave.

When she woke up an hour later, she saw on the clock that she had missed lunch. But upon looking on the floor she saw a big tray of food. _How sweet, _She thought,_ the house elves must have brought me food because they knew I wouldn't be down for lunch. But after that huge breakfast and all those rolls there is no way I could still be hun- well maybe just a little._

In the center of the tray there was a pyramid of burgers, starting with nine, then four, and a single one on top, making a total of fourteen burgers. Surrounding the pyramid was a big bowl of brown beans, an even bigger bowl of a muggle dish Hermione had shown Ginny once- tator tots, a two liter pitcher of pumpkin juice, and for dessert: a wonderful assortment of cookies. She sat on the floor and dished herself a few spoonfuls of beans, several handfuls of tator tots, and a burger. She chose to drink from the pitcher, seeing as she was the only one using it. She finished off her plate in a matter of minutes, saving her burger for last. She thought the burger was heavenly, knowing on the first bite that she would have to go back for a second one. And she did, and then another, then another, it was as though every time she ate one she only became hungrier for another. SHe soon finished the pyramid only to feel that her newfound hunger has not been quenched. She grabbed for the tator tots, shoving them into her mouth by the fist full until they were all gone. They were still hot and had burned her mouth so she reached for the pitcher of juice, chugging back half in less then a few seconds.

At this point her belly had definitely blown up again. All traces that it had started to return to normal were gone, and it was now bigger and mushier that ever. She shimmied her skirt down her belly to rest just above her hips. Her balloon of a belly didn't stop her from finishing her meal, she was much to hungry to worry about her figure now. As she chugged back the rest of the juice, her skirt just couldn't take it anymore; the button popped off. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered this and said to herself that she would fix it with magic later, but now she had to stop the feeling of hunger that was gnawing at the insides of her stomach and the only way she knew how to do that was eat.

She leaned back on the post of her bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure her belly had and spooned the beans into her mouth. At some point she finished the bowl and at some point she passed out. But she wasn't really sure of the time as she slowly slipped into a heavenly kind of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione, unlike Ginny, had gone to class for the whole day. By lunchtime her stomach was almost back to its old self and only stuck out a few more centimeters than normal. Although her stomach was no longer full she still felt like she was. Well she did, until she entered the Great Hall.

"So Hermione will you be coming to watch quiditch tryouts then?" Harry had asked as they walked over to Gryffindor table.

"Oh thats right," she responded, "Your captain this year, aren't you?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah. They're after dinner, if you care to come."

She nodded, silently agreeing to join.

As she sat down at the table next to Ron and across from Harry. She would never tell anyone, she had barley wanted to admit it to her self; but she had come to understand, over the course of her stay at the Weasley's that summer, that she herself Hermione Granger..had feelings for one, Ronald Weasley. And she couldn't for life of her understand why? Its not like theres anything really impressive about started grabbing food and placing it on her plate. After last nights supper and this mornings breakfast, she did not want to eat too much even if she was feeling hungry. So she settled for a bowl of soup, a sandwich, and a cup of pumpkin juice. She finished it fairly fast and found that she was still quite hungry. She saw that both Ron and Harry were going back for more and they had more than her to start with. So she figured; how could a little bit more hurt?

Well if you go by Hermione's 'little bit more' it could hurt a lot. One more sandwich turned into two more, then two turned into three more, and so on until she had finished off the plate that was in front of her. She looked over at Ron and Harry, sure that they would be disgusted by the amount she had just eaten, but to her surprise they were still sitting there eating their second plate. Suddenly the large bowl of soup looked so delicious, she just had to try some more. She ladled it into her bowl, filling it to the rim. She scooped the creamy liquid into her mouth, slurping with each bite. This went on for quite sometime as she continued to ladle more soup into her bowl and gulped down pumpkin juice. She felt her stomach gurgle and a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She felt as though she were going to throw up.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

She couldn't throw up. Then all the food she had just ate would go to waste and bring no more flab to her belly. Her wonderful tummy that never seemed to stop being hungry. No, he couldn't let that happen. A little stomach remedy should do the trick. He noticed that RedHead wasn't here for lunch. He heard a rumor that she left class on account of a head ache. He couldn't let her starve, so he'd have to bring her up some food himself.

_That was strange_, Hermione thought, just a few moments ago she felt as though she were going to puke her guts out. But now, she felt a little hungry..

Looking down at her stomach, she knew she shouldn't be eating anymore. After all, 7 sandwiches, 8 very large and very full bowls of soup, and over a liter of pumpkin juice should really be enough to fill a girl of her size up. And her belly -which had almost been back to normal- now stuck out just as much as it had this morning. She examined herself in the mirror of the bathroom she noted that her belly puffed out over the top of her skirt. She undid the top button, relieving some of the tension. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was almost time to leave for classes. She rushed out of the bathroom and over to Harry and Ron.

"You guys," she said, "We better go if we don't want to be late for class."

They headed off to herbology.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable the rest of the day. She had eaten so much soup that even the slightest movement cause the liquid to slosh around her belly. She almost couldn't take it. It hurt so much that she sat there all of class without doing any work. Not very Hermioneish. By the time supper came around her tummy had rarely made any difference in appearance or sloshing. She decided to skip the meal and went to Gryffindor Tower to lay down. As she changed into something more comfortable she looked at her reflexion in the mirror. She groaned in disgust. Her stomach was a mushy flab of skin that stuck out more than she cared to admit. It jiggled when she walked, and when she bent over to retrieve her skirt, it squished itself into rolls. She really didn't like this and vowed to herself never to eat like this again.

As she pulled on her baggy sweater and jeans (which were harder to button than normal) she felt a pang in her gut. Hunger. She really didn't want to eat anything else for the rest of her life but as the seconds ticked on the feeling became more and more pronounced.

As she was contemplating wether she should go down to dinner or just go to sleep, three trays appeared before her. On top of one of the lids a note said;

_Dear BushyHair,  
__I noticed that you had left dinner before eating anything. Please take this as a token of my affection  
__From Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione flung the note aside not really caring who it was from, and uncovered the first tray. Beneath it was a huge amount of ribs with a delicious BBQ sauce covering it. She sat down on the floor and began eating. She ate it all, just hoping to end the hunger pains. As she wiped sauce off her face, she could feel the pain still becoming more pronounced. She uncovered the next tray and saw a yummy looking platter of greasy, cheesy garlic bread. She didn't even hesitate as she stuffed them into her mouth, two at a time. Slowly she could feel her stomach begin to bloat, as her belly began to roll over the top of her jeans. Its was quite uncomfortable she noticed. Still shoving bread into her mouth, she undid her jeans button with one hand, relieved as some of the tension went away. She rubbed the angry red line that had been cause by said tension, and found her self quite upset as she polished off the last of the cheesy goodness. Not being able to stop herself, she uncovered the last tray and was delighted to find a rather large frosting covered, chocolate filled assortment of pastries; her favourite. Of course she had to finish this off too, and she didnt even seem to notice as her once baggy sweater became too small for her bloated belly. It now only covered her breasts and rested on top of her calorie filled muffintop.

After ten racks of ribs, three dozen garlic bread slices, and four dozen pastries, Hermione was finally full. And she looked it too, with her belly sticking out a good 8 inches. Not even her school robes would be able to contain her massive tummy.


End file.
